LEGACY: JOURNEY
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Join Characters from the "LEGACY" story line in this side story.2 best friends named "Monte" and "Olive". Both must fight their way through hordes .Monte the always believing hes better and more of a "Bad ass". Olive more of a "Thoughtful guy". READ ,REVIEW, and ENJOY :)!
1. GRIDLOCK

Chapter 1

GRIDLOCK

The battlefield was torn apart by grief and war. Yet that didn't stop the surviving COG. Gears had arrived within the ruined orders came clear, eliminate the fearsome leader was a regular gear(Anthony Carmine Armor).His name was Monte.

"All right guys I won't lie to you"said Monte holding his lancer in one hand

The skies above them were clouded with sudden hints of grey formations. The 3 men in front of him were other lesser newer gears.

"Dave, Jack, Hailey, and my best trusted bastard of a best friend Olive" said Monte

Olive (Benjamin Carmine armor) flicked him off as his team mates felt scared.

"We all won't survive this, I know that I will because I'm a badass mother fucker! Now let's go!"yelled Monte as he ran forward away from them and into cover behind a rusted burning car

"What a show off" said Hailey

"That's Monte for you"said Olive

At the opposite of the map were the running screaming insane locust. The 10 Locust charged wildly. Snipers took positions.

"ATACK!"yelled one

Monte blind fired over his head. Jack ran and jumped forward shaking in his boots he took cover. Dave screamed as it avoided incoming gunfire.

Olive slammed into cover beside his best friend Monte.

"What kind of bullshit speech was that?!"yelled Olive blind firing into a wretch

"What?! It was inspiring! Besides you should be more like me buddy" said Monte taking aim and firing away at cover ahead of him

"HAHAHA…yet that's why I'm always stuck with you"said Olive casually

Hailey ran up the stairs to the left side and headed into a shattered stone wall filled with bullet holes. Blind firing back.

"Oh god not now!"yelled Jack struggling to reload his lancer as it made a jammed noise and wouldn't fire even less start his chainsaw

Explosions popped around the terrain of the battlefield. Monte jumped and ran out of cover moving away from incoming gunfire ahead of him. Locust Grenadiers rushed in firing at random their Gnasher shotguns.

Hailey fired her lancer into a boomer. Dave took cover behind the right side walkway next to the river away from being noticed.

"Oh god! Hang on Jack" said Dave frightened to move

Jack looked down near panicking until he jumped out of cover and was chainsawed by a random Locust

"AHAHAHAHHAHAH!"screamed Jack

Dave ran out of cover and gnashed the locust Cyclops to pieces.

"JACK!"yelled Dave

Hailey reloaded her lancer and ran down the front stairs and went after the hammer of had beat down a locust sniper and smashed his brains in with a execution move with a sniper rifle.

"WHOOO! Come on!"yelled Monte excited and enjoying himself

Olive ran towards Dave and fired past him into a charging wretch.

"Dave! Come on!"yelled Olive behind him

"Alright…Jack I'll get these bastards for you I swear it" said Dave staring at the limbs of the recently deceased Jack in front of him

Dave ran right after Olive until Olive took cover and yelled

"SNIPER!"

Dave's head instantly exploded in front of Olive

"DAVE! GOD DAMN IT!"yelled Olive

Hailey elbowed the sniper in the center that stood on top of the hammer of dawn. Dropping him to his knees she grabbed ahold of him as a human shield and fired away at 2 rushing Locust drones.

Olive looked to his right noticing Hailey killing 2 other Locust and his best friend Monte clashing lancers against a Locust Kantus. Olive stood out of cover noticing the deaths all around.

"COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT UGLY!"yelled Monte

Within seconds of determining strength its ugly bashed yet bruised face screamed with large saliva splashing into Monte's helmet. His head then exploded into shreds of meat chunks all over Monte.

"WHAT!? What the-? Man this is so wrong"said Monte looking forward and watching the headless body drop

Hailey tossed the sniper gun into the ground.

"You stole my kill Hailey, that means you're buying me lunch and dinner" said Monte pointing his right index finger towards her

"Whatever" she said looking away and tossing the sniper rifle into the bloody ground

Olive sighed and walked calmly towards him

"Good job team, we did it" said Monte

Ravens flew over them ready for pick up

"We lost Dave and Jack" said Olive

"Alright"said Monte staring at Olive

Both stared for a couple of seconds and said nothing

"Let's..ugh go to base?" said Monte silently

Olive said nothing and walked right passed him.

"What? What I say?"asked Monte

GEARS OF WAR: JOURNEY


	2. BLOOD DRIVE

Chapter 2

BLOOD DRIVE

Monte and Olive walked down the stairs after being brought back from the location known as Gridlock(Multiplayer Map).The skies were clouded with dark clouds and other gears walked patrolling around the area.

"Wonder what the Colonel is going to say this time" said Olive

"(Yawn)…I'm sorry what was that?" asked Monte looking at Olive

"We survived man, it's not my fault" said Monte

"Actually it is bro, you're supposed to be in charge remember?" said Olive

Olive and Monte walked to the end of the stairs and heard Anya's voice over the intercom

"Monte and Olive report back to command" she said

"Aww crap were gona get sent away again…"said Olive

"Bro you worry too much what happened last time that was so bad" asked Monte placing his right arm over Olive's shoulders.

"Really?, you don't remember? Said Olive staring closely at Monte as Monte looked at him and thought really hard

Olive's Memory Starts (How it really happened):

Olive ran quickly, screaming aloud like a woman.

"AHHHH! OH GOD!"yelled Olive

"WAIT! FUCKING WAIT!"yelled Monte behind him as he looked back at the rushing Mother Corpser

She teared straight through the city street .The ground shredded and cracked into pieces behind them both. Then Wretches ran out of the shadows within cars

and the ruined buildings on both sides.30 wretches raced after them jumping and dashing forward. Screaming as if they were children trying to catch the ice

cream truck. Monte couldn't believe tossed his lancer behind him and ran faster passing his best friend.

"AHHHH! I WANA GO HOME!"yelled Monte crying and screaming, he waved his arms in a desperate motion as he ran

Olive's Memory ends (How it happened)

"I don't remember it being like that" said Monte

"Oh? Tell me how do you remember it?" asked Olive

"Well….."said Monte looking up into the sky and lifting his left hand into a fist

Monte's Memory( How it did not, I said Did not happen):

Smoke cleared as Olive fell onto the floor he panicked as he stared into the raging eyes of the mother seconds Monte rushed in quickly and grabs ahold of a

dropped Mulcher machine gun and quickly fires into the Corpser's face as it charges towards him. Screaming loudly Monte laughs into its face and tosses 3

grenades as Olive runs out of their radius. Exploding within close range the Corpser's exposed skull explodes into pieces.

Its body drops hard into the burned ruined car. Monte stares at it as it lay their lifeless and pulled out a cigar from his belt feeling like a champion.

"I'm a Boss" he said to Himself

"Yeah Monte! Your awesome" said Olive behind him

Monte's Memory ends(Didn't happen at all like this)

"Nevermind"said Olive walking quickly to the main control room.

Both walked towards the main opposite side of the area under the bridge and into the right hand side where massive computers and monitors even tables were placed all around. Colonel Hoffman walked up right towards Monte and Olive.

"What the hell happened?! Monte you better have a good excuse for losing new recruits every fucking day!" he yelled

"…..How do I put this delicately?...They died" he said

"Sir, it won't happen again I assure you"said Olive

"Sergeant Olive shut up "said Hoffman

Monte looked towards Olive and shrugged

"You boys are now going to the gas line since Locust infantry have begun invading your needed there you leave as of now, dismissed"said Colonel Hoffman slamming down the documents and files of classified information on the table

"Yes sir" said Olive and Monte

"Oh and boys, you won't be in charge this time "said Hoffman

"What?!But just be-"

"Monte Shut it, Your commanding officer will be Lieutenant James" said Hoffman

Olive and Monte both walked out

"Bullshit man, Bull" said Monte

"Oh come on at least now you won't have to give that ridiculous speech anymore" said Olive

"Ridiculous?! What?! Bro that gives us all confidence "said Monte

"No it gives you joy and that kind of thinking got the rest killed" said Olive

"Bet you 5 dollars I get more kills than you this time" said Monte smiling under his helmet

"Alright you're on" said Olive


	3. FUEL DEPOT

Chapter 3

FUEL DEPOT

Monte and Olive jumped off the raven and slowly walked holding their lancers in their hands.

"Hate this cold" said Monte

"Stop bitchin and let's get on with it" said Olive

Monte mumbled to himself and looked behind him noticing 2 new recruits walking slowly

"You-You guys new too?" asked one of them

"Nope were new to this location but we have been in this shit hole many times already" said Monte

"Only 3 times and we've been in combat for a year barely" said Olive looking back to them

"Oh okay" said the other

Monte and Olive walked through the heavy snow and noticed Hailey looking back to them.

"Guys were assigned to the east side of the depot" said Hailey

"East? Well then alright"said Olive

"I hate waiting bro were gona fall asleep" said Monte

"Come on" said Olive

"LOCUST!"yelled other Gears that ran out from the massively unfinished cave ahead of them.

Monte ran forward passed his team mates

"Bring it!"he yelled

"You two come with us now" said Olive as the rest followed behind him

Hailey ran after Monte

"Keep up ladies" said Monte laughing as he slammed into cover behind the bags of sand and took aim.

Within the darkness he could see locust running screaming aloud towards him. Squeezing the trigger he fried directly at them.

Olive turned to his right seeing Locust drone dropping other gears and curb stomping them. Olive fired his lancer randomly ahead. Locust screamed in rage as the opened containers moved Olive looked back at his 2 other recruits.

"Wait!"he yelled until they were attacked by long spider legs from underground slashing into them

Olive jumped back and fired towards rushed over to help Olive as she fired from his left side. Monte laughed and jumped over cover heading into the blazing darkness. His chainsaw revved loudly.

"HERE COMES MONTE!"he yelled chain sawing one by one Locust who came out of their emergence hole

"Oh shit!"yelled Hailey as he lancer jammed and turned off right at the moment of her reloading

Olive looked back towards her and handed her his COG pistol as she cursed aloud her lancer.

"Crap! Mayday!"yelled Olive

Locust tickers and wretches ran straight to him as he fired at them one by one. Olive looked down at his lancer as it made a clicking sound of empty.

"Really not now! RAHHHHHH!"he yelled and revved up his lancer heading straight into a Locust Cyclops

Hailey turned around seeing him take charge and clash against the Cyclops then Mortars flew into the sky as she yelled aloud

"MORTARS!"

Monte looked back at them and ran out racing over the barricades of sand bags. Other gears on the west side and far end side of the Fuel depot were being over runned by tickers and Locust Cyclops.

Monte evaded an incoming wretched as it jumped towards him. Hailey jumped back away from the reach of the Mortars. Looking forward she could see Monte racing to get to his best friend Olive.

Olive and the Cyclops chainsaw duel was still on. Monte quickly ran past a ruined truck and tackled both the Cyclops and Olive into the cold ground as the mortars exploded around chainsaws flew out of their hands as they dropped.

Monte and Olive both began to punch out the Cyclops as it tried to kick and block back at them. Olive then grabbed ahold of his hunting knife on his right boot and stabbed it into its throat. The Cyclops gargled and died bleeding out.

Hailey grabbed a dropped Locust hammer burst and shot at the Locust drone holding onto the mortar above the metal containers. Lowering her hammer burst she looked at them both as they were on their knees. Taking a moment to themselves she looked back seeing a couple others still fighting.

"Thanks Monte I-I thought-" said Olive

"Tell me…w-who Loves you bro"asked Monte as both slapped hands together making a brother like hug

"You do bro , you do" said Olive laughing as they both got up

"Come on sissy they need us" said Monte

"Right behind ya bro"said Olive running after Monte as Olive quickly grabbed a dropped Gnasher shotgun

Monte and Olive were side by side shooting left and right Locust tickers as they dashed ready to pop. Wretches got chainsawed by other gears. Hailey kicked and elbowed wretches back into the emergence holes. Gears tossed grenades into the holes sealing them tightly.

The battle had been won. Gears reloaded their weapons as they yelled aloud.

"Clear!"

Hailey removed her Gear's helmet and took in a moment to breath in the fresh cold air. Her golden bright her dangled in a ponytail as Olive just stared amazed. He was speechless. Monte smiled under his helmet looking to his right seeing his best friend speechless.

"Olive what's up man?" asked curiously Monte

"She-she….wow" said Olive

"HAHAHA" laughed Monte as he elbowed Olive making him drop his Gnasher into the ground and fired randomly at a gas pump.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Olive as the gas pump exploded in front of them

She stared and looked at Olive as he fumbled cursing under his helmet. He struggled to stand holding his gnasher, his heart pumped quickly.

"Olive!? Why?!-"stared Hailey surprised

"Sorry! Sorry!That's-that's, ugh "laughed Olive under his shame

Hailey stared at him walking quickly back to Monte as other gears picked up what remained of ammo and weapons. Hailey broke out a little smile.


	4. CLOCK TOWER

Chapter 4

CLOCK TOWER

The Raven hovered above as gunfire continued through the ground. Gears screamed in pain. Locust began to bring in the heavy armory. Boomers and Grinders even Maulers slowly approached smashing through the barricades. Olive and his 2 other team mates jumped out landing into the ground. The air was calm and slightly windy.

"Whooo, best 2 out of 3 bro"said Monte

"You're on since I won the last one at the depot "said Olive looking back at Monte

Hailey moved behind them as they started running forward.

Gunfire flew over their heads. Monte jumped forward into cover as dust piled around him

"What the heck?"said Monte

"Concrete dust come on pay attention!" yelled Olive as he fired his lancer straight into the spinning shields

"Sure bro"said Monte noticing the boomers aiming their boomshot towards gears behind a steel divider of the road.

Monte aimed and fired at the boomshot as it exploded with its barely shot boomer rocket. It exploded the boomer into chunks behind the shielded maulers and around the cover infantry.

"RAAHHH!"yelled locust in disgust and anger

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA,how you like me now uglies!"yelled Monte running with a ready grenade in his right hand

The Maulers raised their shields as they lifted their maces ready to slam them down. Suddenly sliding between their feet they looked down at the sound of beeping.

The explosion bursted the 2 side by side Maulers into pieces. Boomers behind them yelled. Firing at random past Olive and Hailey. Monte jumped back and ran towards sands of barricades.

"Damn it! They're pissed"said Olive looking over his right shoulder

"CORPSER!"yelled another gear as he jumped back and his friend was killed

"NOOOO!"yelled the gear

Olive and Hailey aim towards the rushing wretch on the gear's right hand side and fired their lancers into the wretch.

"Come on!"yelled Olive

Gears high above grabbed a muchlers and lifted it up above the concrete rail and fired down ward. Olive noticed them struggling to keep ahold of the heavy machine gun. Boomers began to turn their attention up to them.

"OH GOD!"yelled one gear and ran leaving the other 2 gears holding the weapon.

"Hey! Come back" yelled the other

Maulers slammed their maces into stairs and wretches screamed aloud causing the running gear to stop and scream in pain. The Mauler swung down ward killing the gear in a single shot. Monte looked left noticing the ruined building shaking little by little. Turning his attention over his shoulder he could see a mauler falling to the ground after getting shot from other gear ahead of him.

"Yeah! For my brothers!"yelled the gear

"Righty then were halfway there" said Monte as he ran out of over and headed passed the gear

Olive looked up seeing the locust retreating back to their e-holes. Olive calmed down taking a second to himself. Hailey did the same slowly walking out of cover and looking up the stairs seeing a wounded gear. Monte ran through the many separated limbs of locust and cog alike. He didn't stop.

"Whoooo!"yelled Monte calmly stopping and staring at Olive above the stairs

"We did it" said Olive

"Hell yeah bro we beat these lousy mother fu-"

Within seconds explosions erupted behind Monte and a loud scream of the other gear was heard. Monte flew into the stairs hard. Olive noticed beyond that a Brumak roaring and slamming its heavy hands down into the concrete.

"BRUMAK!"yelled Hailey while taking cover behind the support beam beside the stairs

The wounded gear she aided back up moved beside her shaking wildly.

"OH GOD OH GOD!"he said

Olive took cover again Monte ran up the stairs and slammed beside Olive.

"Bastards got mad now, ha! Now they send the big boy" said Monte

"Don't chicken out Monte like last time" said Olive looking to over his right

"What?! Bro that's insulting to my skills" said Monte looking towards him

"HAHA! Skills?! Running and screaming "Mommy" isn't skills" said Olive

The Brumak yelled in raging anger and aimed its massive turrents forward firing directly at them. Olive and Monte stayed in cover. Bullets flew over their heads aiming passed them. Its loud firing could be heard at a mile away. Hailey closed her eyes as the firing bullets flew passed her left gear beside her shook holding his lancer.

"Oh god!"he continued

The Brumak's weapons overheated as it moved slightly forward. Its tiny tail moved left then right. Monte and Olive both quickly amined back and fired their lancers. Hailey did the same except the gear standing freighted beside her. The Brumak yelled as its weapons exploded and a electrical surge electrocuted his 2 hands.

"Hell yeah ugly take that shit!"yelled Monte

"Hold fire!"yelled Olive closely paying attention to the Brumak

The massive beast walked forward and slammed down its right leg in a quaking stomp. Angered and ticked off. The Brumak rushed forward smashing into the side of the ruined monumental street.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Monte as he ran forward away from it

"Retreat!"yelled Olive as he followed Monte

Hailey and the other Gear ran up the stairs and headed back to the turrent. The Brumak yelled in rage passed them as Olive and Monte ended up being cornered.

"Ahhhh! Crap"said Monte staring at the wall then looking back at the angered missile firing Brumak

"GOO!"yelled Olive as he ran past him to the right

Monte jumped and rolled away gasping for air

"Not today, not today ,not today" said Monte

Hailey grabbed ahold of the dropped turrent and walked down the opposite side of the stairs. Small chunks of concrete began to fall to the ground. Dropping from the top of the ruined monument.

Hailey aimed her turrent and fired at its exposed gas tank on its back. The Brumak raised and slammed its massive hands at Monte and Olive as they dodged. Monte tripped onto he ground. His lancer slipped out of his hands and slid across the grass. Olive ran back reaching out to Monte as both thought that this was their end.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Monte

"REACH !"yelled Olive

The Brumak's hands got closer and closer.

Within seconds it exploded into thousands of chunks of meat and limbs as its gas tank exploded. Hailey dropped the empty turrent and ran along with the other gear behind her. Hailey ran up the stairs and stopped. The other gear stared alongside her. The sun light glowed throughout. Ravens began to fly closer.

Monte and Olive were both holding each other close scared. Both freighted. Hailey and the other gear laughed out loud.


	5. RAVEN DOWN

Chapter 5

Raven Down

Inside the mighty king Raven as they traveled through the city. Monte stood holding onto the steel bar. Olive finished talking with Hailey about what just happened earlier. Olive stood side by side Monte. Both looked out forward into the regular busy day for the cog.

"Monte…ugh"said Olive

"Just shut it" said Monte

"HAHA"laughed Hailey

"You know that back there was,ugh something" said Olive

"No, Besides I knew we'd live" said Monte

"Ugh..alright then man sure whatever you say" said Olive looking back at Hailey

The King raven shook as it spun wildly out of control as bombs went off around tried to hold on as he tripped and fell face first into the ground. Hailey grabbed ahold of Olive's hand. The other Gear held onto the seat. Monte looked back as he held onto the bar literally being held to the helicopter.

"MAYDAY!"yelled the pilot as the raven smashed into the center of the street

Olive rolled out of the smashed raven and into the street. Monte dropped right beside him as he yelled.

Hailey rushed out as gunfire and other gears jumped out of their ravens and headed on. Monte looked up and noticed locust.

"CRAP…crap…my fucking back dammnit"he said

"Pain, unbearable pain" said Olive

Olive struggled to get up as he reached out for his lancer. Hailey ran towards him and helped him up. Monte stood beside them swung their mighty weapons. Monte and Olive began to get moving again and headed on forth into battle. The other gear was pulled out by Hailey and left on the ground as a rushing medic checked up on him.

Monte headed forward firing his lancer. Olive took cover still trying to stay on point. Hailey revved up her lancer as she charged forward into a Cyclops. Both clashed into a chainsaw duel.

Olive blind fired his lancer not knowing who he'd hit. Locust grenadiers ran tossing grenades. Other gears took cover and began arming their defenses were being made as Ravens flew over them. Nemeses flew above them smashing into Ravens. Monte looked up as he could see all the destruction ongoing.

Gears around them began to cover others as Locust infantry moved closer. Both sides ready to face each other.

"Monte! You alright?"asked Olive

"I'm good bro, come on "said Monte chain sawing through a wretch

Olive stabbed his lancer into the chest of a crawling locust. Blood spilled up. Olive looked away as he finished and took aim to another Locust grenadier who ran behind Hailey.

Ground below them shook. Olive looked down and then behind him as a Locust Seeder bursted out screaming wildly.

"AHHHHH!"screamed other gears running away

"What the fuck?!"said Monte

"Get ready for it!?"yelled Olive

Nemesis flew out of its mouth as Hailey, Monte, and Olive fired each one down spilling the ink all over the seeder. The seeder screamed in bullets slammed into its skin and damaging it even more. As it screamed it moved wildly around and crawled back into its hole it came out of. The 3 reloaded as they emptied their weapons.

"Fucking things don't quit!"yelled Monte

Gears called in Ravens as they hovered above them handing air support. Locust reinforcements ran and took cover. Even so Monte laughed under his helmet ready to take them all on. Olive slapped his back signaling that he was ready. Hailey ran beside them as they headed forward towards the other side of the street.

The battle had lasted only for an hour as they fended off the locust. Cheering went on. Monte stood side by side with Hailey and Olive. Around them were burned cars, a smashed king raven behind them, cheering gear soldiers. Burned and shot up buildings of the city. Smokes of black eruptions coming from the fires.

"Nice, what you guys say? Lunch time?" asked Monte holding his lancer in his right hand

"Lunch? I don't know man, they need us out there on patrol" said Olive

"Maybe if there is time "said Hailey

"Screw patrol man, we earned it I mean look at us! We saved many" said Monte opening his arms out

The Raven behind them began to fall apart as the fire within itself burned even more.

"Ugh yeah We did" said Olive


	6. REST POINT

Chapter 6

REST POINT

Gears built what barricades they could around the city ruins along with patrols. Silver backs roamed throughout the base. Calming watching taking shifts between hours. Other gears headed off to break and gain some lunch. Olive stared at the food. Monte bumped him to the right.

"Move bro!, it's not that hard to choose what to eat" said Monte reaching for smashed potatoes

"Hugh….how can you eat at a time like this knowing that we can be attacked any time?" asked Olive

"It's lunch time bro, and I'm hungry" said Monte

Olive stared at him then kept walking. Olive's plate was basically empty only with some chicken breast and broccoli along with a bottle of water. Olive sat down at an empty table and looked down. Monte slammed his tray down and laughed.

"Aww man how much I've missed this so much" said Monte

Hailey sat beside Monte and Olive looked forward gripping his spoon.

"Surprisingly we survived that crash" said Hailey

"Yeah I couldn't believe it, a nemesis just crashed" said Olive

Monte removed his Gear helmet. His short brown black hair was freshly cut. His red iris eyes. Hailey ate calmly her chicken. Olive removed his helmet. His short blonde hair was almost shaved. He had hazel eyes.

The lounge was filled with other gears eating and stuffing their faces. Monte ate rapidly and with joy. Olive stared at him just enjoying himself. Hailey burped a bursted out laughing, Hailey did the same. Monte burped out as well.

"Wow Hailey I'm inpressed"said Monte

"Really is this the first time you ever heard a woman burp?" she asked

"Basically yeah"said Monte

"That's a first for me too" said Olive

Hailey continued eating as other gears laughed enjoying themselves. Olive smiled at this moment. Monte continued his food.

"What was all that back there? Monte falling off?" asked Hailey

"Yeah how'd you let go?" asked Olive smiling

"I didn't let go I slipped out and just dropped" said Monte

"In any case where do you guys think they'll send us next?" asked Hailey

"Maybe Jacinto? Who knows" said Olive

"Maybe Illuma "said Monte

Olive looked at his smashed potatoes thinking.

"Any family? You know among the COG? Or just aboard the live ships?" asked Hailey

"Now that you mention it I have 2 sisters and my father that did make it to a live ship off the coast of Illuma "said Olive

"I lost my uncle along with my father , but my little sister and grandma made it" said Monte

"Sorry to hear that, but at least you guys have family waiting" said Hailey

"What about you?"asked Olive

"They died during the hammer strikes" said Hailey

"I'm sorry Hailey I didn't mean to "said Olive

"Don't worry it's alright"said Hailey looking back down to her lunch

"Hey! What's up!"yelled a drunken gear slamming into the back of Olive

"AHH!oh hey guy!?"said Olive looking back

"AWWWW….man can I use your helmet I think…I think …Ima, Ima"struggled to say the gear as his face turned green

"NOOOO!"yelled Olive as he puked all over him

Hailey looked away, Monte laughed out loud as Olive waved his hands panicking from the stench.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA TAKE IT ALL!"yelled Monte slamming down his hands hard and quick

Other Gears backed away as they witnessed Olive being puked. Olive dropped on his back into the hard concrete floor and his body stank. The sickly gear fell on his back onto the ground hard.

"DAMN!"yelled Monte laughing out loud still

Olive struggled to stand as he felt dizzy and disgusted. Yet another gear stood over him as he crawled on his knees and puked onto his boots. Jace held on to his plate and jumped back.

"Damn! Hell no man I barely washed them what the fuck!"yelled Jace

"Sorry!SSs-sorry! Sir" yelled Olive as he struggled to stand up again

Monte rushed over the table and helped his friend.

"Sorry Sir he had too much to eat and besides, that other gear couldn't hold it in" said Monte laughing out loud

Monte and Olive both walked out of the lunge and went outside into the sunny shine. Heading towards the medic. Jace looked at the other fallen gear as other gear soldiers helped him up. Taking him past Jace and heading to the medic as well.

"Unbelievable" said Jace smiling and looking towards the ground


	7. ILLUMA

Chapter 7

ILLUMA

Raven flew high above the sky through massive amounts of large smoke. Olive and Monte sat down besides each other. Olive looked out to his left seeing the lower parts of the Illuma city being under siege. His helmet and armor had to be changed as he had taken 3 showers to get rid of the stink.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA"laughed Monte beside him

"It's not funny anymore man imagine it was you?!"said Olive

"I'd laugh at me too bro, it's too bad Hailey was changed to another team" said Monte

"Yeah I hope she does okay" said Olive

"Come on bro she'll be fine I'm sure of it, she's a tough chick" said Monte

"Yeah she is" said Olive

"Besides we got someone else being Captain even though he is a Lieutenant, but still good" said Monte staring at Jace as he stood in front of them then walked towards another gear

"Oh yeah and that other guy what's his name again?!"asked Monte

"How can you forget his family is legendary, his family line name is FADE" said Olive

"Right, right, right, you kissed him a lot then huh ? HAHAHAHHA"laughed out loud Monte

Jace slapped the back of the blackened colored gear as both looked down from the right hand side of the open raven. Jace noticed Fade as the only Onyx guard in this area.

"What ya think Fade?" asked Jace

"About what the war? Or them?" asked Michael Fade(Original Main Character of "LEGACY" Trilogy)

"About the 2 new guys we gained?" asked Jace

"They'll do fine, I've seen their records" said Fade

"How's your brothers?" asked Jace

"I don't know where they are, I got nothing Jace "said Fade

"I'm sure they're fine" said Jace

The Raven landed into a hotspot as they all jumped out rushing into combat. Fade ran out first firing his black and white Onyx Guard Lancer with his white painted crimson omen. Olive and Monte followed after them as they took cover behind a chunk of dropped raven exploded and smashed into the right side of the street. A Brumak yelled down the street ahead of them. Its body was badly shot up and it looked near death.

"Shoot him "said Olive

"FUCK YOU"said Monte both cowering beside each other

"The Brumak slowly approached as Jace grabbed ahold of a dropped Mortar and took aim. Firing it directly into the Brumak. Explosions erupted around it as it yelled in pain and fell. Jace tossed it aside. Monte and Olive stood back up looking ahead as Fade jumped into combat killing Locust left then right.

"Damn that guy doesn't wait" said Monte

"He is one of the few Onyx Guards left in this war" said Olive

"Yeah, yeah, yeah alright then "said Monte running on

Olive smiled under his helmet and followed after him. Fade took cover away from an incoming sniper bullet. Jace fired his sniper as he charged forward killing the Locust sniper in one quick shot. Olive and Monte ran into cover firing blindly at a spitting Seeder within the center of the path. Hammer of dawn lasers got into position and killed burning the seeder.

"OH SHIT!"yelled Monte

"FUCK! NOW WERE COOKING!"yelled Olive

The seeder screamed and fell back into its hole. Olive and Monte both stood up as Jace yelled out loud clear. The area of this district had been cleansed of Locust. Gear supplies were being dropped around them. Gear soldiers came down from ravens. Monte and Olive both held their lancers in one hand.

"Wow that was simple "said Olive

"Hell yeah bro what you wanted something tougher?! Me too man" said Monte

Sunlight had struck out through the vast clouded skies.

The Nemesis were decimated along with the seeders. The gears around that survived this wave cheered aloud. Jace looked back at Monte and Olive waving to move up as both ran and jumped forward.

Fade held his lancer in one hand seeing the path in front of him. A massive large hole was made within stared at it as he heard nothing coming out.

Monte and Olive stopped and noticed Gear tanks moving passed them. Gear patrols began to move out. Both Olive and Monte then heard over the radio Chairman Prescott's voice speaking.

"All Gears within the limits of ILLUMA city must gather together at the main hall" said Prescott

"All gears must attend we have General RAAM in this location and we need to speak aloud about our next phase to eliminate him" continued Prescott

Fade looked up into the sky knowing this was his chance to kill one of the most strongest and dangerous Locust. To finish this war once and for all. Jace cursed under his breath. Remembering why he is doing this.

"Shit?, RAAM?!"said Olive

"Oh yeah"said Monte

Both stood side by side getting the message.

"This just interesting" said Monte

"Fuck, I hope we survive" said Olive

"Don't worry bro, I got your back" said Monte hugging Olive

"Thanks, I got your back too Monte" said Olive

The sunlight struck them both as they walked side by side along with the rest of the gears and their team mates. All gears moved together heading towards the main hall within the center of ILLUMA.

GEARS OF WAR: JOURNEY

From Author: Legendary Icon

"Thanks for reading this short side story"

"Maybe I'll make a Prequel during the events of ILLUMA"

"Or maybe another short "JOURNEY" side story from perspectives of other characters"

"I'm still not sure but What I am sure of that this is definitely not my last GEARS story"

"I will write more as long as its enjoyed and loved by all"

"I love GEARS and many other stories so READ,REVIEW, and Thanks for reading"


End file.
